Wings Of A Butterfly
by KeepYourHeartBroken
Summary: What has happened since the last story? Read to find out how life has been for Tony & Mia.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wings Of A Butterfly

Pairing: Tony DiNozzo & Mia Rose DiNozzo

Rating: K+

A/N: Sequel to I Love You (Prelude To Tragedy)

Summary: What has happened since the last story? Read to find out how life has been for Tony & Mia

Chapter One

After the events of what haapened regarding Tim, Mia and Tony were still very much in love with each other, Mia was competely unaware that her biological parents' would resurface and cause all sorts of chaos towards their daughter, who they blamed for Tim's death, but only this time Mia was not ready for them to cause trouble for her and the family she has with hubby Tony, who had been the one who killed Tim and course Mia knew this and had kept it hidden from everyone as she didn't wanna lose him or their family would suffer without him being around.

Mia knew that both Harley and Alexa needed their father and also she needed him too, it had been kept secret and it left Mia knowing how much she had to keep this a secret, she vowed to keep the promise that she made to Tony when he admitted what he'd done and now there was some unanswered questions from Mia's biological parents', which Mia didn't want to answer and knew Tony didn't either for that matter.

Despite what happened with Tim, it made Mia realise just how much Tony and their two children meant to her, she had always thought that she would never meet the one, but that all changed when she got involved with Tony after they met back in Baltimore and have been together ever since, Mia knew that she had made the right choice to be with Tony after he got that job offer for NCIS and it has made them more stronger and more in love than ever before.

Tony knew that too, he had his wife and two children to think about now and as he spent some time with young Alexa who resembled Mia and it made Tony smile at just how much he loved his children. glad that he had a family with Mia who meant everything to him and so much more, Mia had no plans to ever speak to her parents' but that would be later out of her control, but she didn't know when exactly, as they were trying to figure out who would kill their son, they placed the blame with Mia.

Even feeling safe with Tony, Mia knew just how lucky she was to have Tony in her life and also her two children's lives as well, Mia loved being married to Tony and they had a strong happy marriage that had been pushed to the limit by Tim but now it was gonna happen again but neither knew when it would happen, Mia just her life with Tony without any crap but alas it was gonna put a massive spin on their marriage.

Feeling a little bit sick, Mia had been chucking up as few times, causing concern with Tony who hoped that Mia was gonna be ok, Mia hoped so too and she hoped that she would be ok too, as she was under his watchful eye of her loving husband Tony, who worried about his wife Mia, he had no idea what was wrong with her and he just hoped that it was nothing bad, he had to hope that she was gonna be ok, he needed her to be ok, not just for him but their children Harley and Alexa too.

Mia decided to book an appointment with her doctor to see what was wrong with her, she was a little scared but she had no idea why she was sick and as Tony looked after their two children, Mia had her check up and her doctor explained why she was sick and as she let it sink in, she had no idea how Tony would react to her news and she was a little scared of telling him the truth and just hoped that he would be happy.

When Mia returned home, she found Tony playing with their children and she smiled softly as she watched him playing with Harley and Alexa who were happy to see their momma, Alexa went to her momma who picked her up as Alexa cuddled into her momma, Mia smiled as she then told Tony that she was ten weeks pregnant, Tony was surprised that Mia was pregnant and he went over to her and held her close, then tells her that he was happy that she was expecting their third child.

Mia was glad that Tony was happy that she was pregnant with their third baby, Mia was excited too and she had no idea if she was gonna have a normal pregnancy like she had with Harley and the premature one with Alexa who now was a happy playful little girl and Mia loved being a mom to Alexa and Harley who was the double of his daddy while Alexa was the double of Mia.

Tony was happy that Mia was pregnant for the third time, he was glad that soon they were gonna have another baby, this spurred excitement inside Tony and knowing this made him feel as giddy as a school kid with too much candy, Mia felt the same way too and she placed her hand on her slight baby bump, softly smiling at the same time and Tony placed his hand on top of her's and smiled softly as he did.

What happenes next?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_*Six Months Earlier* _

Mia and Tony had gone through the tragic loss of their youngest daughter Lexi who had been killed in a tragic accident and it put a massive strain on Mia and Tony's marriage after the loss of little Lexi, it had pushed Mia away from Tony for a few months and she still missed her daughter, she slept in the other room at night as it hurt too much, she knew that she was still hurting inside and even they had just a single night together and wanted to make the most of it, even Tony noticed how hard it was on Mia and he worried about her, he hoped that she was gonna be ok, when three months after that - Mia found out that she was pregnant.

Tony knew that Mia was scared and he was shocked when she cuddled in close to him, he wrapped both arms around her and just allowed her to be close to him, he just wanted her to be ok but knew that it would take time for Mia to heal from the tragic loss of their daughter Lexi in a tragic accident, now as Mia was pregnant again, she was so scared of what might happen and she had told Tony of her fears and he comforted her as best that he could, he knew that she needed him more than ever, he was not gonna leave her, she knew that he was telling the truth and she just knew how much she needed him more than ever before, she just hoped that they could remain together and help each other deal with the loss of little Lexi after she was killed by a drunk driver.

Tony knew that Mia needed his support more than ever before and now as Mia wondered if she was even ready to have this baby and she voiced her concerns to Tony, who told her that it was her choice on whether she wanted to have the baby and he would stand by her, Mia was at a loss about what to do for the best and she was scared of making the wrong choice regarding her unborn baby, she sniffled which resulted in Tony comforting his wife.

Mia stayed close to Tony as she needed him right now, she was still worried about having the baby after the tragic loss of little Lexi Marie, six months earlier and now she was in a mess with thoughts about being pregnant again, and she had mixed emotions about being pregnant after what happened, she had a few weeks to decide what she should do for the best within regards to the unborn baby, Tony just wondered how she was feeling, then he went into their bedroom and saw Mia asleep on their bed and as Tony watched her sleep just wondering what she was gonna do about the baby inside her.

Tony was worried about Mia and knew she was still hurting over the loss of their youngest daughter Lexi and as Tony stayed close to her as he was concerned about her and he placed his hand on her shoulder, as she then turned over and nestled into him, Tony held her close to him, he placed his other hand on her tummy, he had the strangest thought that maybe he and Mia should have the baby, knowing that it might ease the pain but would still be there deep down.

Mia woke up and saw Tony beside her, she had made a choice about their unborn baby and she told him what she had decided, Tony wrapped both arms around her and gave her a loving cuddle, Tony softly smiled as he kissed Mia softly, he didn't wanna hurt her anymore than she had been since the tragic loss of Lexi and now as Tony knew what her choice was in regards to their unborn baby, he would support her more than ever before, he also knew that it was hard on both Harley and Alexa as they missed their little sister so much and sought more cuddles with their mom and dad ever since.

Tony snuggled into Mia as he wanted to be close to her and he loved her so much, knew that both Mia and the kids were his whole entire world, he never wanted to let go of her and he kissed her neck as a sign of love that he had for her, despite everything they had been through ever since Tim had finally found out then but despite trying to wreck their life, but had failed, even Mia was the only one who knew how Tim died, she promised Tony that she would never tell anyone and he knew that he could trust her to keep his secret, he loved her and knew that he would do anything to protect her and their children.

Mia trusted Tony with her life and she loved the idea of fate for bringing them together in Baltimore and even now as they remained together, Tony had some ribbing from his old friends that it wouldn't last but he'd been in touch with them before Lexi died and he told them that he and Mia were married and had three children together, Tony knew they were shocked but Tony had knew they were and found it funny but the few weeks after that was when the tragedy struck and they lost Lexi.

Mia was at home with Harley and Alexa who were playing with their toys while their mom was drinking apple juice as Mia had told Tony that she was gonna keep the baby, she wanted it kept secret from the team until they had gotten used to it and Tony agreed with her choice and he knew that she was doing this for the right reasons and he respected her for it, he loved her so much, just like when they first met back in Baltimore.

Tony was so glad that Mia was keeping their unborn baby and he knew that this was a tough choice and one that had been very hard on Mia, he knew that she needed him more than ever, Mia loved Tony and she knew that she always would love him, he was her whole entire world and that included their children as well, who Mia loved so much and she loved being a mom to her children and also being Tony's wife at the same time, both of them knew just how lucky they were to have each other around and their love was strong like an ocean, they both knew it.

Mia remained in close to Tony as she needed him right now, she loved him so much and she knew how much he meant to her and she knew that she loved him and Tony knew just how Mia meant to him and as they'd been together for quite some time, he loved her deeply with all his heart, he entrusted his life to her and knew just how lucky he was to have Mia as his wife and as the mother of his children who he loved deeply and knew just how much they all meant to him and being a happy family, until that was ripped apart with the loss of Lexi.

Tony was scared of losing his family with Mia after Lexi died and he'd admitted his fears to Mia that night after Lexi died and Mia had told him that she would never leave him, Tony knew that Mia was telling the truth and then he kissed her softly as he held her close to him, Mia really needed Tony to help her deal with the loss of their youngest daughter Lexi and it broke both Mia and Tony's hearts as the loss of their daughter sank in and was quite a raw feeling.

Tony knew that Mia needed him to be strong for her and he knew it too, even as they cried over losing their daughter, Tony had sought revenge on the killer and the team had worked the case and give some kind of closure to Tony and Mia but it felt even more hollow for them and they grieved more for Lexi as time went on but as Mia was now pregnant again, she felt like she was forgetting Lexi but Tony assured her that Lexi would always be in her heart and Mia knew he was telling her the truth.

As they still were upset about the tragic loss of Lexi, Mia decided that having this baby might ease her pain but she knew that it might help her to heal but she was scared at the same time and even Tony knew this as well, he just wanted what was best for Mia and the children in the long run, he loved them all very much, always would for the rest of his life and Tony knew just how strong he had to be for his family with Mia, despite the tragedy that had happened to them over the past six months and Tony just hoped that Mia would fight the way to be strong but Tony knew it would take time for all wounds to heal, Tony knew that she really needed him more than ever before, even after Tim died.

What happens next?


End file.
